Fanonnus
Fanonnus, known as Phanoru in many religions, was a dragon acolyte spawned by the Titans to insure that no faction would interfere with the laws of the world. Appearance Fanonnus was described as, by ancient tomes, a reasonably sized bronze dragon with a green scale mane. He had black nails attached to his claws, green eyes, and spikes covering parts of his body. Fanonnus had a long, gray beard covering the end of his chin. The beard extended to about fifteen to twenty feet, and was always flowing in the wind. The dragon lord was also known to have large wings that allowed him to "travel faster than a crashing zeppelin," as some goblins have described. On another note, Fanonnus was said to be a speaker of all "tongue." Ancient tomes dedicated to him tell of his ability to speak in all languages and forms of communication known to the world. Personality Described by the tomes, Fanonnus was a fair and unbiased sentient. He thought logically and could make quick decision with strong judgment. Fanonnus was also described as lacking a sense of humor. He would strike down those who slandered his name. In one urban legend, a gnome mechanic said to his friend that an orc he saw was as "big as Fanonnus's ass." His friend suddenly saw a dragon soar overhead, a storm rolled in, and lighting struck and killed the mechanic. History Born sometime before the creation of Draenor and Azeroth, Fanonnus was raised by the Titans until old enough to make wise decision. The titans gave Fanonnus the abilities to "breathe in all airs, speak in all tongue, live in all eras, balance all goods and evils." Fanonnus was sent upon his journey to bring order to the world. Rumors began surfacing about the dragon when tomes were found buried deep under the ruins of a monastery. The tomes were all written in draenei, and many could not understand them. One day, a draenish ship crashed on the Pandaria island, where the tomes were found. He translated them and became famous. The tomes were written by Taups E. Cretts, who was later found out to be The Watcher, a mythological Lost One. Fanonnus then became a popular subject. Many more artifacts were found proving his existence as well as The Watcher's. Possible speculation came to believe that the Titans placed them there to show the higher powers of Azeroth and all of the universe. Later in life, Fanonnus revealed himself to be true. When asked questions relevant to the possible domains of the Titans or The Watcher, he denied to answer. Fanonnus merely strolled through Azeroth until he found a suitable place to set up a portal. This portal was discovered by the denizens of the universe to lead to a dimension unheard of. This place is now referred to as the Arena Plateau. Mainly because it is just flat and the only structures there are an arena and Fanonnus's palace. Known to shed old scales, Fanonnus built a shield out of some. It was called the Shield of Fanonnus. It would be awarded to anyone strong enough to brave the competition in the Arena. After the Arena progressed, Fanonnus made more and more shields until it began to forge into a two-man team competition. Now, an individual shield would be awarded to each winning contestant. Fanonnus now resides in the plateau, in his palace. When the Arena season starts, he judges each competition. However, he is not restricted to the plateau. On certain days during the season, and on most days after Arena season, Fanonnus can be seen in Azeroth and Outland, observing the world go by. Trivia *Fanonnus was created to signify the shield banner put on WC Fanon Arena winners' pages. *Fanonnus and Phanoru come from the internet word "Fanon," meaning fan-canon or fan-fiction. Category:Dragons